Who needs dogs!
by DynamicDuo 911
Summary: Intergra is in the middle of a meeting with the Round table. Then when Alucard comes in from a mission tired, board and bringing a kiss for her. How will everyone reacte when she kisses back? AluXInt R


Suzaku here. I was in a Integra x Alucard mood and I thought this would be funny. Hope you like!

* * *

Alucard was beat. No he wasn't just beat, he was really board. Everything was always the same; the vampires, the ghouls, all the same. And to top it all of he was tired. I mean really tired. When he wasn't out on a mission he was to busy watching Integra sleep to sleep himself. That was when he decided that she was just what he needed.

* * *

"Pretty soon, at the rate we are killing them, all the FREAKS will be gone but your pet. What exactly do you intend to do with him when that happens Sir Integra; lock him up like you found him I am sure."

"I believe that is my business not yours…"

Just then the door opened. No one really paid attention as Alucard himself stepped into the room and slumped over to Integra Lazily.

"I can assure you that he will be…"

Integra stopped talking as Alucard took her chin and turned it gently towards him. He used his other hand to pull of his hat and glasses reviling his face. Then he slowly leaned towards her until their lips were touching. He slowly brought his hand up to where it ran softly threw her hair. She moved her hand to his shoulder and then her eyed snapped open wide and she heard the Knights at the table snap her back to reality.

"Sir Integra!"

"This is despicable!"

She put her hands on his chest and fiercely pushed him away.

"Alucard!"

"Yes, Master?"

Alucard licked his lips but he wasn't quite satisfied yet. Integra's whole face was red in the company of the Round Table.

"Master," He said grinning. "Be nice."

"In about two seconds I'm going to shove garlic down your throat," she growled at him.

"You are not to bother me in meetings!"

"Hmm, what were you going to use to get it down my throat? "Alucard asked his enraged Master mockingly. He loved it when she was angry.

BAM! She had pulled the gun out of her pocket and shot him right in the head.

"That wasn't very nice." He said calmly as his head materialized back.

He leaned forward to touch her lips again. His lips met hers and he felt her softly mumble "get it right this time" as she pulled him closer to him. His lips were like ice that melted into her as his tongue brushed against her lower lip and entered her mouth. Her tongue then entered his mouth and slowly brushed against his inter lip. She was dead set on melting whatever it was that made his lips so cold. She shivered with pleasure. They fit together just like a jigsaw puzzle. His arms dropped to her waist and she felt a small tug as he started to lift her out of the chair.

Bam! Her eyes snapped open and she had shot Alucard in the head. He laughed and simply proceeded and succeeded in lifting her out of the chair. Her took her place and then set her down in his lap looking very smug.

"You were telling the Knights what you were going to do with me."

"You're pushing it." She said harshly with the gun at his head.

"What were you planning on doing to me Master?" This would really get her.

Integra's eyes widened and then 3 gun shot could be heard.

"GO TO HELL!"

Alucard laughed as his head slowly started to come back.

"Sir Integra that is quite enough!"

Integra froze. This was not good. She was displaying anything but leadership.

"If you are not going to take this meeting seriously then we will take our leave unless you want to get a brain and stop acting like a disgrace to your family name."

Alucard's eyes snapped up. "Are you trying to insult my master?" Anger flicked in his eyes.

Integra opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Never in her life had she been in a situation about her personal life. It was always Vampires, Ghouls, and the Hellsing Organization. Mabe she should let Alucard handle the situation.

"She is acting childish and surely not displaying the leadership skills needed to run Hellsing."

Alucard's eyes flickered with a red glow.

"The meeting isn't over yet. It would disappoint the Queen very much to know that you simply walked out for no good reason."

"You are the exact reason that I am leaving"

"I'm the reason you're staying"

Alucard slowly got up out of his chair and took his sweet time walking over to the man. His massive form towering over him.

"I er I guess under certain circumstances I will stay"

The man hurried to his set as Alucard slipped back under Integra so she was sitting on his lap. Then Integra figured it was time for the meeting to continue.

"er I must apologize for that. But as I was saying he will be taken care of. Now on the matter concerning the FREAKS…"

Alucard sighed. She was back in that business like ton again. Humans were so predictable. He watched Integra as she talked. He could tell she was angry with him. He would probably pay for that later. He smirked at the thought of Integra yelling at him afterwards.

"and what are you so smug about scum!'

Alucard merely chuckled to himself as she hit his stomach and then went back in her business like ton. He wanted to kiss her again. She was so warm and that made him not want to let go. He wondered if this was what humans called lust. But then again was it really lust if you had feelings for the person. Not just any feelings either. They were like the kind of feeling where he could just bite her anytime and make her his forever. Now he started to wonder if the human's behavior was starting to rub off on him. He had seen a lot of other vampires in "love" but they were scum and were killed. It wasn't the same. He took a stand of her hair and started to play with it as he laid his head on her.

"Seras had discover reason to believe that the vampires ar… what are you doing with my hair!"

Alucard lifted his head to look at her.

"I'm playing with it."

"I can see you're playing with it! WHY?"

Alucard opened his mouth but stopped. He wasn't about to tell her he was having random human impulses to kiss her and shove his tongue into her sweet sugary mouth.

"Mrs. Int…" The man sighed with stress. "Sir Integra, We should continue this meeting tomorrow. Then may be you will feel well enough to explain to us what you have found out without your servant breathing down your neck."

Integra's face turned bright red, not knowing what else to do she responded with a "That would be fine" and watched as they departed. She waited until everyone had left and then spun her head around to meet Alucard.

"Damn it Alucard!"

Alucard still held the smug grin on his face and Integra groaned in frustration.

"Go to your Room!"

Alucard whined and Integra glared at him.

"I never said you were allowed to whine!"

Alucard slipped from under Integra and then slowly slopped out of the room unwillingly.

* * *

She put her head into her hands in frustration. Damn it she had felt like a child. Not knowing what to do when the situation came. She sighed and decided bed was a good idea.

* * *

Alucard walked with defeat into his room. His master could be so stubborn sometimes. Now if he could get her to take of those masculine clothes and try on a dress he would have had all of those men at the knights in that room just to look at her. He sighed. He was tired, but looking at his bed he didn't really want to sleep alone.

* * *

Integra had thrown on her PJs, washed her face and teeth. Then walked over to her empty bed and shivered. It was cold. She dived into the covers and pulled them around her. Damn it why does Walter always run the air conditioning so high! She thought to herself as a chill went down her spine. She needed a dog. They were always nice and warm. She heard foot steps in her room but no door opened.

"What do you want Alucard?" she mumbled into her pillow.

She felt the weight of the bed increase as he snuggled in beside her and pulled her into his now surprisingly warm body. She wondered why his lips were cold and his body was so warm.

"I figured you would be cold. Walter always turns the damn air conditioning to high."

Integra smiled to herself. She didn't need a dog. She had Alucard.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
